


The Road to Gold

by sorablueandgreen24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: European Figure Skating Championships, F/M, Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Japanese National Figure Skating Championships, M/M, Multi, No otayurio, Russian National Figure Skating Championships, World Figure Skating Championships, post-season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorablueandgreen24/pseuds/sorablueandgreen24
Summary: My personal continuation of the show, Yuri path to become the skater he always wanted to be, and Viktor's support during his journey.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The path that awaits us.

The path that awaits us.

A new day begins on the City of Barcelona, known for its fantastic art and architecture, on two hotel beds pushed together lie two people huddled to take advantage of the heat on a cold morning, suddenly blue eyes that recall the waves from the sea and the liveliness of the sky, open.

Victor Opens his eyes and blinks adjusting to the degree of illumination generated by the sun's rays that come through the window, he observes the state of the room, some clothes scattered on chairs or on the floor, the duet's costumes hanging neatly on the closet door, such a degree of disorder makes him want to get up and start picking up the place, despite the warmth of the body that rests next to him, that makes him want to stay in bed forever, he can't believe how beautiful is Yuri, when he sleeps, he looks like an angel, with his long lashes on his soft cheeks, Viktor can't help but watch him and feel all the emotions he experienced during this Grand Prix final, despite not being competing, the pride he felt about the medal that Yuri win and the anticipation about all that will come next, now that Yuri decided to continue competing until he is at least a five-time world figure skating champion, and in order to be trained by he, while Viktor returns to the competitions, viktor asked Yuri to go live in Russia with him, which Yuri accepted. However, the time to admire Yuri suddenly runs out when he listens how a cell phone begins to sound with a tone that Viktor has not heard for months, without looking at the screen he knows that the call is from Yakov, probably to yell at him about how crazy he is. this, for wanting to participate in the Russian nationals, with so little preparation time. .

"Hello, Yakov"

"Idiot, what are you doing? You should be on the way to the airport. "

"Oh, good morning to you, Yakov "

"If you really are serious about competing in the Russian Nationals, you have to do your part, you are so irresponsible and……."

"I missed you too Yakov. "

"You're listening to what I'm saying, I got you a flight that leaves at ten and I expect you will take it. "

"Ok Yakov, "

Viktor hangs up on him because Yakov's screams can last for hours, and it's too early for his brain to record everything he says.

_I am not surprised that he has made arrangements for my return to Russia since with so little time to prepare for the competition, he will be more upset than normal. I run my hand over my face and decide to get up reluctantly from the bed and check the phone, it's 6.50 in the morning, I better start packing._

"Mmmm, Viktor"

" Oh, I woke you up I didn't mean to".

Who were you talking to ?, it's very early

"It was Yakov scolding me for not being on my way to Russia and advising me that I have to take a flight at ten if I want to participate in the nationals. ".

"I see. Our flight was originally for noon. "

_I can't help but feel sad that Viktor and I will be apart for two weeks as our nationals collide but a part of me always wanted to compete against him. But I also understand that is essential that Viktor has everything necessary to be able to skate properly._

Yuri sits on the bed trying to clear the sleep from his face, and says: "So if you have to be at the airport at ten o'clock the best thing is that we get up and start packing. "

viktor remembers all the things that have happened in the last days, the world record, the silver medal and the duet, he can't help but feel guilty for not being able to go to Yuri nationals, however, he does not say anything. 

As Yuri finishes waking up, Victor begins to collect the clothes scattered around the room, putting them in a pile on the unused bed, despite the doubts that arise about how to continue skating and being a coach, he does not know how he will be able to do it, but now that he found someone who gave meaning to his life, he is not willing to let it slide, between his hands, for a long time he felt sleepless and now that he regained his inspiration he will take advantage of it.

Yuri gets out of bed, goes to a corner of the room where two suitcases are stacked and deposits them in the unmade bed, and this is how the two of them start the tedious job of picking up the clothes, separating them and storing them in their respective suitcase, it is quite a task since being used to traveling together, they usually used one suitcase for ordinary clothes and another one for Yuri's skating costumes and Viktor's dress suits. then they both take a shower and get ready to leave.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At a table in the hotel restaurant two boys sit, one with a head of silver hair and the other with a head of black hair, trying to enjoy the last moments of being together. Viktor is eating a couple of toasts with sausage and fried eggs with a cup of coffee, a breakfast that will keep him quite full until he arrives in Russia, he looks at the time on the restaurant clock and it is eight thirty when they finish Having breakfast, Viktor will have to take a taxi to the airport. Just thinking about this makes him feel a lump in his throat.

Viktor notes that Yuri is quieter than usual this morning, and he can't help but wonder if this is the right way to move forward in their lives, if the price he has to pay to keep competing is his relationship with Yuri, he is not willing to pay it.

Yuri raises his head from his breakfast, an omellette of vegetables, an apple and a glass of orange juice and says:

"I was thinking and even though our original flight leaves at noon, I have decided to go to the airport with you. "

This surprised Viktor, --- "You don't want to spend time with Phitchit? "

"I saw him yesterday before the gala, and also Mari and Minako are already on their way to Japan, so there is nothing stopping me here. "

"Well, I asked Minako and Nishigori to help me supervise your training. "

"Don't worry about me you have to focus on your return"

"What are you talking about, Yuri, I am your coach, so your training is my priority.

"But you have to prepare for ..... "

"And I'm going to do it, but I don't want you to neglect your training. I'm going to send you a message as soon as I get to Russia and I hope you do the same when you get to Japan, and Say Hi, to everyone for me. "

Viktor and Yuri look at each other, and despite the fact that Yuri is extremely stubborn this time he seems to accept, although reluctantly, the fact that for Viktor it is not a sacrifice to be Yuri's coach, but something that he greatly appreciates. The truth is that they still have many things to develop in their professional and personal relationship.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Viktor and Yuri arrive at the airport in a taxi around nine in the morning, where viktor performs all the procedures to board his flight to Moscow and later a connecting flight to Saint Petersburg, Yuri observes this procedure from the sides, with a feeling of nostalgia, since it will be two weeks that they will have to be separated by their respective nationals, he watches people come and go, the hustle and bustle of the airport makes him feel a little anxious.

The Josep Tarradellas Barcelona-El Prat Airport is located 15 kilometers southwest of the center of Barcelona, it is the second largest in the country, after the Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas airport. The airport has the capacity to manage up to 90 operations per hour. It consists of 2 passenger terminal buildings: Terminal T1 and Terminal T2.

Viktor returns after his passport is sealed and ready to board, the two head together towards terminal T1 which is where the plane will depart, viktor cannot avoid it and as a way to raise his spirits a little, he tells Yuri that not be so sad, that the days will pass very quickly,

Soon they arrive at their destination, and the most difficult moment arrives, the farewell.

Viktor turns and looks Yuri directly in the eye, and he can't help but notice the worry and sadness he sees, so on impulse he stretches out his arms hoping that Yuri decides to jump on them.

Yuri opens his eyes surprised since they are in such a public place, but despite this he cannot avoid jumping into those arms that have hugged him so many times, he cannot help but blush, since Viktor hugs him tightly, it's as if he never wanted to let go, and he returns the hug with the same ferocity. It is a very emotional moment full of feelings for both of them, Viktor places a delicate kiss on Yuri's forehead, and whispers that he will always be with him in spirit. To which Yuri replies tightening the hug and passing his face over Viktor's shoulder, hiding the tear that runs down his cheek. When they finally separate, Yuri has flushed cheeks and a lump in his throat, and Viktor has a flushed nose and a gentle look.

"Do not worry about me, I already have ideas designed for my programs, take good care of yourself and do not neglect your training"

"It's okay"

"I will call you, take care of makka for me. "

"I will do it"

Viktor turns after saying goodbye to Yuri and heads to his gate, heart in his throat, managing to hold back tears only for years of hiding his emotions in front of the cameras.

During the takeoff of the plane, Viktor can't help but think about how leaving Yuri at this airport was the most difficult thing he had to do in his life, and despite the fact that part of him wants to compete even if only a little, another part of him wonders if it's worth returning to a career that was suffocating him, to meet other people's expectations, to the detriment of the only thing that has made him happy in a long time, his relationship with Yuri. So that moment with his eyes on the blue sky promises never to put his career above his love for Yuri, not will he let it destroy them.

As a plane takes off into the sky, Yuri collapses in a chair and can't help but tear up despite knowing he will see Viktor after the nationals, he has a hole in his heart from just being away from him, but Yuri has decided to be strong, and continue competing, so he will do what is necessary to fulfill it. This is how a cold morning at an airport in Spain two lovers said goodbye, and decided to take the next step towards their future.


	2. Welcome home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Viktor and Yuri return to their respective countries.

Welcome Home.

It is four o'clock in the afternoon when Viktor arrives at the Pulkovo International Airport, wearing sunglasses and a scarf in order to go unnoticed, he takes his suitcase and while heading to take a taxi to go to his apartment, a group of reporters that seem to have been waiting for him, see him and decide to ask him some questions, Viktor puts on his face one of his smiles for the cameras and kindly communicates that in the next few days a press conference will be held to answer their questions and that now he must leave, when he steps away from them he is surprised to meet Yakov feltsman waiting for him, and with his heart smile Viktor says:

"Oh Yakov, you came looking for me how kind"

"I came to make sure that you did not distract, because you have a lot to do, if you want to compete again. " says Yakov.

Before Viktor can respond to Yakov's comment, he notices how the small crowd of reporters surround them are trying to get some kind of information, there are even some of them taking photos or recording to broadcast on their television channels. Viktor undoubtedly knows that the information of his arrival in Russia will be in all sports newspapers around the world, even Yuri will definitely be able to read the articles as soon as he lands in Japan.

Yakov realizes this too, so he decides to rush Viktor towards the parking lot, where his car is located. they walk away from the reporters. Then, Viktor watches as Yakov takes care of putting his suitcase in the trunk of the car, then the two get on the car and head to Viktor's house.

Viktor can't help but feel happy, being back close to the old man, who has always been a constant in his life. meanwhile Yakov does not stop complaining about his skaters and his stupid decisions.

"Vitya I don't know how you thought you could be a good coach, I am happy that nonsense is over. "

"What are you talking about Yakov I am still Yuri's coach"

"Idiot, how can you think, you can't be both at the same time"

"But I already am Yakov"

" You're going to ruin that skater's career, and you also know that The Russian figure skating federation will not be happy with that decision.

_The Russian skating federation chooses for you since they discover that you have talent, and they see to it that you develop it, however, paying a high price, if they want me to give up on Yuri, well they can go to hell._

Vitya you know that they are not going to approve it….

"I don't care I've already made my decision. And Yuri already agreed to come to Russia to live with me. "

Yakov, knows Viktor very well, which is why he knows that he will not convince him otherwise, so he remains silent for a minute, and then with annoyance says to Viktor: "tomorrow I'll wait for you at the rink, for a complete medical exam, and then you will have a meeting with the federation about the following commitments, then after lunch I want to see the programs that you are going to use for the nationals, and we are going to accommodate the training schedule. "

* * *

When Yuri returns to Japan, the feelings he has are quite different from when he returned from Sochi, he no longer feels like a fallure, even though he still feels a little burning for the silver medal, but at the same time he feels some anticipation for his future as if he could almost touch that long-awaited gold medal with the tip of his fingers.

At the Narita International airport, a multitude of reporters are waiting for him, they ask all kinds of questions, such as: What's his training and diet regimen? How will Viktor train and compete at the same time? What does he think of his performance in Barcelona? Who will accompany him in Nationals, if Viktor is not available ?, if Yuri plisetsky is the new skating star ?. And another bunch of questions that Yuri is unable to answer in the madness of the moment.

Yuri should not be so surprised that the media is asking him for his opinion on all these topics, since this is the highest he has reached in international competitions in the senior circuit, and is normal that they cannot avoid their excitement. However, microphones are placed in front of his face and photos are taken, Yuri can not help but feel overwhelmed, and gives in to his instinct to escape. Mumbling to the reporters that he had no comment at the moment, and leaving to board his flight to Fukuoka, which will depart in an hour.

Yuri knows that he will have to attend the press during the nationals, so he only decided to escape from them for the moment.

* * *

When Yuri arrived at Yu topia, a celebration party was undoubtedly waiting for him due to having won the silver medal, there were his parents, the Nishigori, some clients of the Onsen and other acquaintances of Hasetsu, his sister and Minako sensei were also present . All of them congratulated him, making him blush, the triplets attacked him with questions the moment he was within reach. Yuri's mom said She would prepare some Katsudon for him to celebrate his victory. But Yuri objected saying: "I did not win the gold medal, so I should not eat Katsudon".

"Don't be silly, you did a good job" Hiroko said.

From a corner where Yuko is still giving Takeshi napkins to wipe his tears, She says: "you also broke a World record, you deserve to celebrate". and Takeshi mumbles through tears, "you were so beautiful and your quadrupe flip was perfect".

Before Yuri can protest, Minako definitely intervenes in the conversation saying that since she is the substitute coach now that Viktor is not here, she says that it is okay for Yuri to have some Katsudon, and with a tyrant look she says she will make sure that he burns the calories in her study.

Yuri groans, imagining all the ways Minako will make sure he burns off the calories. She can be a monster when she is training someone. However, he finally decides to accept the katsudon, his family and friends have always supported him, even when he has felt lonely, but he knows deep down that they have always been there supporting him from the sides, regardless of what much or little they know about skating. so he just wants to make them happy and proud, so he says:

"I would like some katsudon, but first I will take my suitcase to my room and take a shower, you can start the party, I'll be back. "

Hiroko smiles happily and heads to the kitchen to prepare the karsudon.

Toshiya begins to distribute sake to everyone present.

Minako makes a happy sound with her sake bottle in hand.

The triplets start fighting over what to put on the television.

and Yuri goes upstairs to his room. 

* * *

A car pulls up in front of the door of a condominium in St. Petersburg, a silver-haired man gets out of the passenger seat, grabs his suitcase and heads for the door. The doorman opens the door for him and Viktor goes to his apartment after many months of not being in it. Viktor opens the door, and feels the smell of cleaning products in the air, the place seems to have been cleaned recently, which satisfies him, since he called the housekeeper of the condo and asked to have it cleaned before he arrived.

Viktor takes off his coat and shoes, makes sure the heater is working properly, he doesn't want to freeze to death overnight, because in Russia it is extremely cold in December.

Viktor goes to his room, the first thing he remembers is that he has no bed, since his is in Yutopia, well, he will have to sleep in the guest room for tonight, where there is a bed, while solving the bed problem tomorrow.

Remembering that he will also need clothes to wear these days, and that the ones in his suitcase are definitely dirty, he goes to his closet, and there he has enough clothes, however they smell old and unused, so Viktor takes all the clothes And goes to the laundry room, he goes for the clothes in his suitcase too, and begins to separate them all, first he makes a pile with the clothes that are of fine quality and need to be taken to the laundry. then he separates common clothes by color and starts putting them in the washing machine in shifts.

Later he sends a message to Yuri saying that he arrived safely, and changes the sheet of the guest bed and leaves it ready for the night. After taking a shower Viktor feels a little more relaxed, he has finished doing the laundry and now he is looking closely at the furniture that is missing in the living room of the apartment and which is in Japan. He will probably have to decide which pieces of furniture to bring to Russia and which to leave in Japan.

Viktor sighs and sits in the dining room thinking about how much he misses Yuri, before, he was busy trying to order the place a bit, but now that he has his mind free, he can't help but feel the emptiness of being alone in this apartment again, even without Makkachin.

He knows that tomorrow will be a tough day so he decides to order something to eat and then go to bed. 

* * *

After cooling off, Yuri joins the celebration, his mother places in front of him, a steaming bowl of katsudon, which makes his mouth water.

"It's sad that Vicchan didn't come back too" says Hiroko.

To which Yuri replies: "Oh well, he has to start preparing for the Russian Nationals now that he has decided to compete again."

Yuri is not surprised that his family already knew that Viktor would not return with him to Japan, since Viktor announced his return to competition in a brief statement to the press after the gala in Barcelona, this news obviously overshadowed the victory of Yurio, and it should be on all the sports news by now. Yurio looked annoyed by how quickly his victory seemed to be forgotten.

Yuri takes his chopsticks and prepares to begin eating, telling his mother: "don't worry Okasan, Viktor will come after the Russian nationals. ", Yuri decides for the moment not to mention that when Viktor returns it will be to pack his things and return to Russia, because he needs Yakov as a coach, and that he will accompany him because the only one he wants as his coach is Viktor.

Hiroko suddenly says: "wait son, why don't you take a picture of the katsudon and send it to Vicchan, this will make him happy". And Mari with a funny look adds: "tell him that if he wins the Russian Nationals, he can have a little katsudon too."

Yuri decides to ignore Mari and her teasing, and takes a picture of the katsudon with his phone, but instead of sending it directly to Viktor, he decides to upload it to instagram, Yuri smiles to himself, because when Viktor finds out, he will be surprised because Yuri rarely uses social media. He also writes a text telling him that he got home safely.

The triplets find out that Yuri took a picture and they decide it's time to take a lot more pictures, so when Yuri finished eating his delicious katsudon, the little demons steal Yuko's phone and take an insane amount of pictures and videos of the celebration and then fall asleep on a table.

Yuko sighs in exhaustion and relief and takes the three of them to a room to sleep.

Yuri watches the party going on around him, everyone seems to be having fun, Minako and Toshiya are having a competition to see who gets drunk the fastest, Takeshi has already passed his alcohol limit and is currently having a karaoke battle with other patrons. Mari is terribly lucid, she hasn't had much alcohol, she is talking with Hiroko about the Onsen and the preparations for Christmas and New Year.

Yuri can't help but wish that these days would pass quickly, because he already misses Viktor a lot, suddenly Yuri feels the fatigue of the trip accumulating on his body, so after asking Yuko to send him all the photos that the triplets took, he begins to say goodbye to all those attending the party and leaves, he goes to his room with Makka closely following him. and after brushing his teeth he curls up in his little bed with the dog thinking about Viktor, and what he will be doing in Russia.

It will be difficult for him to compete again but Yuri is completely sure that he will make it. In the end the warmth of Makka, the softness of his bed, and his thoughts about a certain silvery haired man, put him to sleep.

* * *

Viktor wakes up in a cold apartment in Saint Petersburg, he reluctantly gets out of bed, takes a quick shower and gets ready for the day, his only hint of happiness is waiting for him on his cell phone, he has received a text from Yuri telling him that he arrived in Japan safety, with photos of a party that his family made to celebrate his medal, Viktor feels sad that he was not present at the party, and with a tired sigh he typed a reply text, reminding him to take the day free and he will call him later.

Then Viktor puts his phone away. puts on his warm clothes, takes his things and leaves.

The Yubileyny Sports Palace's ice rink is home to the Yubileyny Sport Club, It is where Viktor has trained since he was seven years old, it is a world-class sports complex, and where many Russian champions have trained.

After passing the main lobby, Viktor heads towards Yakov's office, and then they head towards the part of the complex that has the medical offices.

Igor Vasiliev is the doctor in charge of performing the medical examinations of the skaters, he is a man with dark hair and green eyes, he has been working in the place for five years.

The doctor asks Yakov to wait outside for a few minutes, then asks Viktor to sit in a chair and pull out some sheets, to begin conducting an interview.

The first thing the doctor asks Viktor is how long ago he stopped participating in competitions. to which Viktor responds: "eight months ago, my last competition was the World Championship in April. "

"How many hours a day you skated in the last eight months", asks Igor

"one or two hours a day, it depends on the day", Viktor says.

"So, you weren't doing the same amount of exercise off the ice that you usually did. "

"Probably less. "

"some excesses that you have made during this period. "

"probably drink and eat more than I should. "

So successively, the doctor continued with his interview with Viktor, making sure that everything he did in the last months will be recorded in his medical records. Despite the fact that this process does not last more than twenty minutes, it did make Viktor feel a bit exasperated and tired. However Viktor is used to this type of procedure, since it is something that the skaters part of the Club have to do at least every beginning and end of the skating season, the RSF is that controlling, when it comes to its athletes.

After finishing the interview, the doctor asks Yakov to enter the room, as he is going to start with the medical examinations. And Yakov insisted on being present during these. The doctor begins by taking Viktor anthropometric measurements such as: weight, height, I.M.C. (body mass index, etc. then the doctor takes his vital signs (blood pressure, heart rate ...), a spirometry test, locomotor tests, electrocardiogram. Strength and general flexibility tests. Viktor must also perform a stress test on the stationary bike, in which progressive increases in workload are carried out, with a maximum duration of between ten and fifteen minutes. It is essential to perform an electrocardiogram before the test, and to continuously monitor the entire test, and for at least three to five minutes during recovery. In this way, a direct analysis of the oxygen consumed and the carbon dioxide eliminated is carried out, allowing the precise detection of the aerobic and anaerobic thresholds. and finally Viktor undergoes a complete blood and urine test.

After the medical exams, the doctor tells Yakov that Viktor is in good physical health, however he has two kilograms that he must lose to be at his optimal weight, the nutritionist will give him his new meal plan, and that he must take Appointment with the physiotherapist to listen to their recommendations on the necessary care to avoid an injury.

Viktor and Yakov say goodbye to the doctor and head to the cafeteria, Viktor serves himself a couple of toast with jam, and a cup of coffee, Viktor usually only drinks coffee on certain occasions and this is definitely a special occasion, having to see the RSF officers, it is the least attractive setting for Viktor. But it's something he can't avoid.

Yakov also drinks a cup of coffee, he has a preference for this drink, since dealing with his skaters is a strenuous exercise.

After Viktor finished his breakfast, they went to a meeting room located near the offices of the Club coaches, there were already three RSF officers waiting for them, They all took their seats, and one of the officers began to speak to viktor: "Mr. Nikiforov the RSF is very pleased with your interest in returning to competition, and we are also pleased that this experiment of training another skater has ended", said Dimitri, a blue-eyed hollow man, with an air of smugness.

_I met Dimitri when I was seventeen years old, when I still enjoyed skating and thought that no one could control my decisions, I was so innocent that when I came across the impediments and demands of the RSF, I had to start wearing masks and turn really good at pretending certain things._

Viktor looks at Dimitri coldly and says: " the name of the skater you mean is Yuri Katsuki, and even though I'm going back to competition, I'm going to keep training Yuri".

The three officers look at Viktor as if he has grown three heads. "That is not a good idea Mr. Nikiforov, you cannot neglect your training" says Dimitr, it is followed by a sermon on the importance of being a Russian athlete, and not letting external aspects interfere in his career.

Viktor has heard this sermon many times before, and he doesn't pay the slightest attention to it, instead he waits for it to finish and says: "if You don't want me to train Yuri, then I think I won't finally go back to competitions. because my position as Yuri's coach is very important to me, and I am not going to play with his career.

" viktor gets up from his chair, gives everyone a smile and prepares to leave the room. viktor feels avenged for all the times he had to do everything RSF told him, but never again, viktor is amused by the surprised and angry looks of the officers, even Yakov. However, before Viktor leaves, Dimitri steps forward and reluctantly says: "Mr. Nikiforov if you promise not to neglect your training, we will not interfere with your other _**activities**_ , this includes that you will comply with everything that your coach Mr. Fielsman says, you must also comply with the commitments that the RSF has designated in your schedule. This is all from us, Yakov we want a complete report of the programs that Viktor will present in the nationals, two days before traveling to the competition we will carry out a test to decide if Viktor is fit to compete, we will keep in touch, bye. " 

* * *

After lunch Viktor presents Yakov his programs, they are approved by Yakov, but they need a lot of work if Viktor wants to win, so Yakov gives Viktor a brutal training schedule, he must be at seven in the morning at the rink, ready to start his private practice with Yakov, then he will have to go to the gym, and also do at least an hour of ballet per day, so Viktor decides that from 10 am on Skype, he will take over Yuri's training, It will not be an easy path to the nationals, but they will do the best they can.

When Viktor leaves the rink and arrives at his apartment he calls Yuri, and talks for hours about all kinds of things and they promise to win their nationals despite the difficulties. When they hang up, Viktor can't help but reflect that while his return to Russia has been fraught with some difficulties, he now has someone he can lean on, and people who genuinely care about him in Japan. So with his gaze up at the cold, dark sky of St. Petersburg, Viktor can't help but feel the anticipation of what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter we will see a part of Nationals.


	3. The dance of the king and the prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short program of the Japanese Nationals, and the Russian Nationals. Could Yuri and Viktor handle the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my invented schedule, sorry for the writing errors.  
> Schedule.  
> Japanese nationals.
> 
> Dec. 23: Pairs’ SP 14:12, Men’s SP 16:00; Ladies’ SP 20:01  
> Dec. 24: Rhythm Dance 15:10; Ladies’ FS 17:04  
> Dec. 25: Pairs’ FS 14:00; Free Dance 16:00, Men’s FS 20:04   
> Dec. 26: Gala 17:00
> 
> Russian nationals.  
> Dec. 23: Pairs’ SP 14:00; Rhythm Dance 16:50; Men’s SP 20:15  
> Dec. 24: Free Dance 13:30; Men’s FS 16:15; Ladies’ SP 19:30  
> Dec. 25: Pairs’ FS 16:30; Ladies’ FS 19:00  
> Dec. 26: Gala 13:00
> 
> Some places mentioned are real while others are not.

Osaka, Japan.

  
December 22, 2016. 02:15 pm.

  
Osaka is the third largest city in Japan, after Tokyo and Yokohama. It is located on the main island of the archipelago of Honshū, at the mouth of the Yodo River in Osaka Bay. The city is one of the most important ports and industrial centers in Japan, as well as the capital of Osaka Prefecture.

  
It is a cold and cloudy day when Yuri, Minako and Nishigori arrive at the New Otani Osaka Hotel, which is where all the competitors and their team will stay. Yuri has not finished setting foot in the lobby of the Hotel when he is attacked by the journalists who are interviewing all the skaters who arrive at the Hotel.

  
"Katsuki skater, do you feel prepared to face the competition without your coach by your side ?", says one journalists pushing the microphone in Yuri's face.

  
Yuri sighs tiredly after several hours of travel, however he knows that after winning the silver medal in the GPF, it is inevitable that the press will want to question him.

  
Noticing Yuri's exhaustion and discomfort, Minako and Nishigori apologize and announce that they will take care of checking in at the hotel and getting the keys to their rooms.

  
Yuri silently thanks them, and puts his attention on the journalists, who just asked him the question and says: " I have trained for many months with Viktor to improve my programs, so I think I will be fine, I also have Okukawa Minako and Nishigori Takeshi supporting me while Viktor is away.

  
Another journalist with short brown hair asks him. "Do you think you can land your quad flip on the short program?"

  
_I swallow, and try not to think about how hard it was to fail that quad flip at the end of my program in Barcelona. I tried so hard to land it, I thought I was ready to do it, and it was so disappointing when I couldn't get it. I felt as if I had disappointed everyone who was supporting me, and this, without forgetting that if I had landed it I would have won the gold medal._

  
Instead of saying what he thinks, Yuri replies to the journalist: "I've been practicing all my jumps a lot the last two weeks and I think I'll have a good chance of doing it."

  
The journalists want to ask more questions, however Minako calls Yuri, since they already have the keys to their rooms, Yuri apologizes and promises to answer their questions later, leaving with Minako and Nishigori.

  
The three of them walk towards the elevator, Minako gives Yuri the key to his room.

  
"I'm on the third floor and Nishigori is on the fourth", says Minako

  
She will be staying with another female coach in a twin room, and Nishigori will be with a choreographer. Yuri is only happy that the two of them have found accommodation, since with the change of plans, the arrangements had to be made at the last minute.

  
Yuri says goodbye to Minako and Nishigori and agrees to meet them in the lobby in an hour to go to the rink, register and participate in the in the draw for the order of skating the Short Program.

  
However when he reaches the door of his room he realizes that it is a more luxurious part of the hotel than he expected.

  
He opens the door of his room.

  
He is surprised, the room is large and spacious with large panoramic windows,

  
_This is definitely not my room, there must be a mistake, there is no way that the Japanese figure skating federation is going to pay for such a luxurious room._

  
When Yuri goes to the phone to call the reception and inquire about the room, he finds a white envelope with detailed edges, inside there is a card, which says:

  
_Dear Yuri,_

  
_I am very sorry not to be with you right now, so I thought I would give you this little surprise, when I found out where the All Japan competitors would be staying, I saw many photos, and I loved the views of this room, I want to share them with you, so I hope you enjoy them, you deserve the best, and from now on I'm going to make sure you have it._

  
_I miss you with all my heart,_

  
_Viktor_

  
Yuri snorts, of course Viktor would be the only one who would try to pamper Yuri with a better room, Yuri smiles and decides to explore the room. The suite comes with a separate living room and bedroom, a separate private toilet and a spacious closet. It has stunning views in the bedroom and the bathtub. Yuri can't wait for Viktor to come from Russia to enjoy the room with him.

  
After arranging his luggage in the closet, Yuri calls Viktor to thank him for the room, he has learned although reluctantly not to resist Viktor's gifts, because there is no way to change what Viktor wants when he is decided.

  
When he and Viktor end the call, Yuri takes a quick shower and changes into workout clothes to head to the rink.

* * *

  
The competition will be held at RACTAB Namihaya Dome in Kadoma, Osaka. Is an indoor sporting arena located in Kadoma city in the Osaka Prefecture of Japan. The dome is composed largely of reinforced concrete and aluminum frames and covers an area of approximately 25,000 m2. Inside is a main competition arena plus a separate swimming pool, training room, multipurpose hall, conference rooms and a Restaurant. The main arena has 6,000 fixed seats with a possible capacity for 10,000 people. The construction of this property was completed in 1996. This rink has been the site of many national figure skating competitions in the last decade.

  
The first thing Yuri sees after signing up for the rink and heading to the conference room where the draw will take place is Minami Kenjirou. He looks somewhat disheveled, and runs towards Yuri, with big streams of tears falling comically from his eyes. his coach follows him with an air of resignation.

  
the teenager with tears in his eyes says:

  
"Yuuuuuuuuri kun, you were incredible in Barcelona,"

  
Yuri gets a little stiff and says: "thank you Minami kun"

  
"Oh you remembered me," the teenager says, 

  
_Yes, I remind you of Minami Kenjirou, the skater who had a better performance than I did in the past nationals, his way of skating is alive and energetic in a positive way, which makes you want to skate, quite the opposite of Yurio, with his way of skating just wants to win the competition. That is why it is difficult for him to connect with the public through his programs._

  
_Minami kun, is a fan of mine according to Viktor, so I'm going to try to be better with people who admire me, although I don't understand why they would admire a dime a dozen Japanese figure skater. I'm nothing special_

  
Minako and takeshi are laughing in the corner, while Yuri just tries to stop Minami of continuing to cry with happiness. patting him on the back.

* * *

  
Yuri will be the third to skate according to the draw.

  
_well at least I'm not the first, and I don't have to wait until the end to skate that would make me more nervous_

  
After the draw ends, Yuri does a short practice, and when he, Minako and Nishigot leave the rink it's cold and it's night, and Yuri is starving so they decide to go to a restaurant for dinner.

  
The restaurant where they decide to eat is across the street from the rink. It has a lobby with glass windows facing the street. It is a western style restaurant with pine wood tables and chairs. The floors are made of wood and it has light gray painted walls.  
Yuri is eating his typical plate of broccoli and chicken pieces, and looks longingly at Takeshi's Kitzune Udon plate, which is a noodle soup with fried tofu, Minako is eating Okonomyaki that consists of a dough with various ingredients cooked to the griddle. Yuri really wants to eat okonomyaki with Viktor, he will definitely love to try it.

They have a pleasant conversation over dinner, and then take a taxi to the hotel, because Yuri should try to sleep early since tomorrow will be a great day for him.

* * *

December 23, 2016. 04:06 pm.

  
The day of the short program has arrived.

  
Thirty skaters from all over Japan will participate in the competition, although most do not have the level to attend international competitions, it is important for the Federation to observe the new talents, next year is an Olympic year, so it is important that they start thinking about who will be sent to the Games.

  
The short program is about to start, Yuri is the third to skate, after the warm-up of the first group of skaters, Yuri, Minako and Takeshi watch on television in one of the rink's private areas, the two skaters who skate before Yuri's turn. However they are not so good, so quickly the attention of the group is lost from the television. at that moment Viktor speaks in the pone to Yuri for the last time before his performance,

  
"Yuri you can do it, remember to try to seduce me and your presentation will be perfect."

  
"Hai."

  
Viktor knows that Yuri is nervous, and tries to give him all the support he can, he is sitting on the bed in his hotel room in Russia with a laptop with the competition's streaming page. He really would like to be there and give Yuri a good luck hug.

  
"I know that you are going to do well, remember not to think too much or you are going to miss your jumps."

  
All Viktor's scolding and advice make Yuri smile slightly and relax a bit.

  
_Oh how I miss you Viktor, I'm scared to do a bad performance like last year, no no no I can't think like that, I can do it, I have to do it._

  
Minako walks up to Yuri and tells him: "it's almost time we should go to rinkside."

  
"Oh Viktor I have to go it's almost my turn."

  
"Ok, Yuri you can do it, I will be watching every moment, remember that although I am not there I am always with you in spirit."

  
"Hai", Yuri can't help but blush with those words, and in the moment he said

  
"Look at me Viktor I'll do the best I can".

  
After the call is over, Viktor can't help but smile with happiness as he imagines Yuri's face of determination in his last statement.

  
"You are amazing Yuri"

  
Viktor concentrates fully on his computer screen, now with an aura of seriousness and anticipation. In Japan Yuri takes off his jacket and skating guards and enters the ice. Minako tells him to focus on his presentation, and Takeshi tells him to trust his training. It's advice from amateur coaches, which makes Yuri smile and head to the center of the ice to start his routine. Yuri kisses his ring, takes a breath, and the guitars begin their melody.

  
Viktor watches the program carefully, it is good and he can notice all the things that Yuri has improved in the last months, even though in general the program looks better than the one in Barcelona where Yuri was very concerned about the technical elements, still, It is no better than in Russia where it received its highest score. It lacks that charisma that the program had before Barcelona, and that is something Yuri is going to have to work on for four continents.

  
Viktor almost jumps when Yuri lands his quad flip at the end of his routine, however he knows that the take off of the jump was not that good, well, something else to work on.

  
Yuri tries to catch his breath after finishing his program, the shouts of the public are deafening, the rain of stuffed animals and flowers will be the best of the night. While Yuri thanks the public, thinks, _"well, it was not so bad, I almost died of nerves, although I think my turns could be better and the quad flip needs practice,"_

  
Sitting on the kiss and crying, between Minako and Takeshi, Yuri tries not to be so nervous, waiting for his score,

"Yuri Katsuki's score is ...... 110.15."

  
"Good", says Takeshi.

  
Minako just smiles and congratulates him.

  
The three leave the kiss and cry, Yuri heads to his interviews, while Minako and Takeshi watch the rest of the competition.

  
It was a good start for Yuri and he hopes to regain his national title soon.

  
As expected at the end of the day Yuri is in first place by a large margin over second place,

  
"The skaters in the top six are:"

  
Yuri Katsuki 110.15  
Sora Nakamura 76.12  
Rio Yamamoto 75.03  
Minami Kenjiro 75.01  
Tano Yoshida 73.25  
Shiro Tanaka 70.15

  
" We conclude the men's single short program"

  
After listening to a lot of journalists who want to know his opinion on everything, Yuri can finally chat with Viktor, although not for long, since Viktor has to go to practice. Looking at the dark sky of Osaka and with his phone in his hand Yuri thinks:  
 _I can do it, I can win, tomorrow I will do my best._

* * *

  
Yekaterinburg, Russia. 

  
December 23, 2016. 03:00 pm.

  
Yekaterinburg is the 4th most populous city in Russia after Moscow, Saint Petersburg, and Novosibirsk. The city was founded in 1723 by the order of Peter the Great as a metallurgical factory. It is located in the center of the Eurasian Continent, on the border of Europe and Asia, more than 1,600 km east of Moscow.

  
After many days of strenuous practice the day of the start of the Russian nationals arrived, as Yakov is only dealing with the senior category for the moment, he only has to take care of four athletes in these nationals, But each of them will probably make him balder than he already is. 

  
The field of ice skating in Russia is extensive and competitive, perhaps one of the most competitive in the world. many athletes try to excel with the practice of the sport in its different modalities. Many parents enroll their children in skating classes hoping they will be the next Plusenko. One of the reasons why ice skating is such a common and appreciated sport in Russia is because it is highly funded by the government, that is, when they find a child with the necessary talent to succeed, they will take care of paying the training, provided that the child has good results in competitions. Viktor knows this from experience, he was one of those children, found by a talent scout in a old rink in a city far from the big cities. and since then his life has been about ice skating.

  
Mila is the only woman that Yakov is training this season in the senior category, she is going to have a difficult time today, the women are very even in skill level, and it is hard to stand out, probably the difference between winning gold or silver is who can land their jumps perfectly. Women competition is brutal, and many are pushed to the limit, develop eating disorders, and destroy their lives completely.

  
On the other hand Georgi has a lot to prove in the competition after not having qualified for the GPF, now with his new girlfriend with he is supposedly happy, he may do a better performance. Besides, because of his age Georgi is close to retiring and it is not known how many seasons he has left.

  
Then there is Yuri, he did a great job winning the GPF, making history as the youngest winner, however Yurio has not finished growing physically, and at any moment he can have a growth spurt that will affect his skating, Viktor knows that Yakov is trying to pay as much attention as he can to Yurio, since by winning an important competition the eyes of the skating world are on him. And although Yurio did not usually have problems with pressure when he was in juniors, senior competitions are another story, to begin with, he does not have much experience, he needs to mature as a man and as a skater.

  
Viktor can clearly see that Yurio is stressed, much more than normal, and has outbursts of anger for the slightest thing, the last days of preparation have not been easy for the young man, recovering from GPF fatigue has been difficult, he had Fights with Yakov about not overtraining, Lilia and Yakov did their best to help him keep a balance, yet Yurio has been frustrated and taking it out on everyone who crosses his path. Because of this Yakov has kept Yurio and Viktor as far away as possible,

  
Viktor has worked hard these last days, and he knows that despite the advantage that other competitors have of participating in the competitions since the beginning of the season, he can still win, his programs were polished as much as possible despite the short time.

* * *

  
It's eight in the night on December 23, 2016, and it's the start of the Russian Nationals. the men's short program is the last event of the day, and Yakov has three skaters in the category, he's trying to keep Yurio focused, while Lilia refills the young man's water bottle.

  
Eighteen skaters are participating in the men's competition, divided into three groups of six skaters with a break between groups for the work of the zamboni. Yurio is skating in the second group, it is quite a fitting place since he won't feel the pressure of skating after Viktor. Vikttor and Georgi will skate in the last group, the expectations are high from the spectators, the press, and the other competitors to see what kind of programs Viktor Nikiforov will present, the living legend of skating.

  
While the first group performs their programs Viktor focuses on staying warm and stretching, after, he watches the competition on one of the televisions in the waiting area, and soon, it is Yurio's turn to skate.

  
Yurio seems to be a bit tense at the beginning of his program, however the triple axel is well executed, when he goes for his combination of 4S + 3T, he seems to have a small moment of deconcentration, which affects the degree of execution of his In combination, he seems to get annoyed more than necessary by this mistake, which affects the quality of the performance of the program,

  
Viktor notes that Yurio does not seem pleased with his performance, it is natural, since he made some small mistakes that were basically due to his inexperience and pressure. and Yurio knows he can't afford mistakes now that Viktor is back in the competition. Yakov and Lilia sit with Yurio in the kiss and cry, and wait for his scores.

  
"And The score for Yuri Plisetsky is 102.12. "

  
"he is in first place"

  
It's a good score but far from Barcelona's world record, and maybe not enough for Yurio to finish the short program in first place, Lilia and Yakov seem to know this from their serious expressions. However they get up and leave the kiss and cry.  
Yakov soon appears alongside Viktor, as there is only one skater left to start the warm-up period for the last six skaters of the short program.

  
Viktor gathers his things and deposits them in his locker, only keeping his bottle of water and a box of tissues. and then he with Yakov and the five other skaters and their respective coaches go through the curtain that separates them from the rink.

  
The six-minute warm-up, starts. 

"Vitya don't do quads, try some triples and some spins. "

the moment the audience sees Viktor enter the ice, they start calling his name and clapping.

  
“Vic-tor! Vic-tor! Vic-tor!” “Vic-tor! Vic-tor! Vic-tor!” “Vic-tor! Vic-tor! Vic-tor!”

  
It's an out-of-the-box feeling for Viktor, is as if he never left the competitions, and fans knew all the time that he would return. Viktor breathes and soaks up all that support. and suddenly he feels ready to add a new national title to his collection.

  
The six-minute warm-up. ends in a breath, 

  
Viktor is the fourth to skate, so he waits his turn with Georgi and Yakov next to the rink. Lilia is not with them, so she is probably watching the competition with Yurio somewhere else in the arena.

  
And faster than expected is Viktor's turn to take the ice. Yakov gives his last advice, which Viktor half hears. He takes off his jacket revealing a beautiful skating outfit and he steps onto the ice.

  
in a hotel in Japan, Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat.

  
Viktor's short program is called Kamome and is inspired by Japan, it would have been easy to use a theme related to love, in parallel to Yuri and Yurio's programs, however, this is something too predictable and Viktor is known for his surprises, so he decided to focus on the other aspect that he needed all these years before meeting Yuri: life, in Japan Viktor not only found the love of his life, he also found a family, friends, a place to which to belong, so this is what his program is inspired by,

basically a place that you can call home, a place to be connected to, and that you are part of it as it is part of you.

  
Viktor's costume on top is a dark blue shirt, with lots of crystals that reflect the lights of the rink, it has a low neckline on the front, and his gloves end without fingers, the bottom consists of the usual black pants worn by most skaters, although these are delightfully tailored to Viktor's statuesque body. the look is completed with dark blue feather hair pins.

  
It reminds Yuri the waves of the sea reflecting the moon in a clear night, and the stars of the sky that shine without stopping, it is beautiful and elegant, and the contrast that the dark blue makes with Viktor's pale skin is perfect .

  
Victor lifts his right hand and presses his lips to the ring on his finger, keeping his eyes in the direction where most of the cameras are the entire time. He knows that Yuri is watching him from Japan, and this is the most important thing for Viktor.

  
Sitting on his bed, staring at his laptop, along with Takeshi and Minako, Yuri smiles and copies his movements and kisses his ring,

  
the music begins, it is a piano and violin melody, soft, delicate, elegant,

  
“Victor’s skating to an original composition, entitled kamome. It’s written by his longtime composer,Oleg Vólkov.”

  
The first movements of the program are soft and tentative as if it were a bird that arrives for the first time in a new place, soon the first jump is approaching, when Viktor's movements reflect uncertainty of what a new reality represents.

  
“And here comes the first jump…”

  
“It’s a quad flip! Perfectly executed,

  
Yuuri’s heart is pounding.

  
The music changes, and Viktor's skating too, he becomes more adventurous, happy, excited, as if the bird found a friend to accompany him on his adventures.

  
_I can't stop thinking about Yuri in this part, the way he brought happiness to my life._

  
Viktor smile, and performs a beautiful Fly Camel Spin.then he goes straight into his combination. A quad satchow followed immediately by a triple toe loop,

  
A perfect combination.” today we are watching an excellent program by Viktor Nikiforov."

  
He is entering the second part of his program.

  
Viktor performs a Change Foot Sit Spin, followed by his Step Sequence, that is lively, entertaining, playful, it's a form of skating that Viktor hasn't used for a long time.

  
_This reminds me when I felt that skating was the most important thing in my life, it was fun and I loved it, and I wanted to win all the competitions because I wanted to teach people my way of skating, this was before the gold medals and the endless requests from the press and the Russian Federation._

  
The final parts of the program are getting closer, the choreographic sequence shows how the little bird manages to adapt to the new place he inhabits, he has made new friends, who are like his new family. And now he is happier. And it's like a new world of opportunity opens up for him.

  
The last jump of the program is a triple axel, followed by a spin. And then the final pose with his hands extended towards the sky, as if he had the world in his hands.

  
The audience goes crazy, the screams and the rain of stuffed animals and flowers is incredible.

  
Viktor tries to catch his breath and thanks the audience with a bow.

  
_Did you see it, Yuri? I skated like this only thanks to you. !_

  
Viktor collects some flowers and when he goes to the exit of the rink, he finds a stuffed toy in the shape of Yuri with his eros costume, he picks it up and leaves the rink.

  
Yakov waits for him with his skating guards and his jacket, Viktor takes them and they go to the kiss and cry.

  
The wait for his score is tense, and Yakov unsurprisingly gives Victor a full read of all the mistakes he made, even though he didn't fall on any of his jumps.

  
Viktor knows that he did better than many expected, but he also knows that there are parts of the program that can be polished further and the technical difficulty can also be increased. but overall it was a good program and Viktor has time to polish what he wants to improve.

  
The score for Viktor Nikiforov is…….110,02

  
"better than I expected says Yakov."

  
Viktor smiles and greets the audience, makes his characteristic heart with his hands. He knows that it is more than certain that no one is going to beat that score today.

  
Yakov and Viktor get up from the bench and leave the kiss and cry.

  
Viktor goes to attend the journalists, and Yakov returns to Georgi's side, to wait his turn to skate, since he is the last skater of the short program.

  
Georgi is a good skater yet he has always been in Viktor's shadow, and since he did not qualify for the GPF final he has to do well in the Nationals if he wants to get a place for the Europeans, with Viktor back in the competition.

  
While Viktor is busy with the press, Yakov gives Georgi his final advice, before his performance.

  
When Viktor finishes his interview, Georgi is entering the ice, Viktor watches from a private part of the rink on a television.  
It is a good program but Georgi makes a mistake in his combination, besides that he looks a bit tense, those little mistakes that Georgi makes are what always separate him from getting a higher score.

  
On the ice Georgi ends his show with his final pose, and heads to the kiss and cry with Yakov.

  
Yakov is giving Georgi a big scolding, to which he is trying not to look so discouraged.

  
"The score for Georgi Popovic is ..... 97.06."

  
It's not a bad score, but when you're up against the living legend of skating and a teenage prodigy, it's probably not enough for gold. Well at least he seems to have gotten over his separation from Anya, Viktor thinks.

  
The best three skaters of the short program must attend a conference to conclude the event. Viktor leaves the place where he was watching Georgi's program to go to the bathroom before the press conference, when he finishes freshening up and retouching his makeup, when he leaves the bathroom, in one of the corridors of the rink he meets Yurio and Lilia.

  
And Viktor with his attitude of always supporting the other skaters tells him: "oh Yurio your skating was good"

  
"Stupid geezer don't think you will win gold just by winning the short program."

  
"Yuri language." Says Lilia

  
Yurio makes a face and says "and my name is not Yurio, stupid."

  
"Hello Viktor Nikiforov" says Lilia with her hard look that evaluates Viktor from top to bottom. "You have changed"

  
"Hi Lilia, how have you been? I see you have been teaching Yurio apparently."

  
_Lilia appears to be fine, with her stiff and groomed appearance. I need to talk to her about Yuri. I want her to give him ballet classes when he comes to Russia. But it's not a conversation I want to have in front of Yurio. I met Lilia when I was thirteen and Yakov wanted me to take my ballet classes more seriously and thus improve my presentation. I took classes with her for a while and she choreographed some programs for me. However, as soon as I had the opportunity to do my own choreography, I stopped seeing her regularly and taking regular baller classes. I wanted to focus on expanding my horizons in the art of my programs and Lilia's somewhat rigid vision is not what I needed anymore. Yakov told me that it would be good if I started taking classes with Lilia again to polish my routines before euros, so after I come back from Japan I have to start seeing Lilia more often._

  
As reading my mind Lilia says

  
"Yakov informed me that you are going to start classes with me and I want to see if you have improved anything."

  
"Of course Lilia"

  
_Oh Lilia can be brutal when she's in master mode, I'm not excited about all the painful stretches she will force me to do._

  
Yurio is surprised to learn that Viktor is going to take classes with Lilia, a nd he growls, "this idiot is trying to copy me now"

  
"Yuri Plizetsky control your temper. I have told you to treat the competition with respect."

  
Ah Viktor is not surprised by this scolding since it was Lilia who taught him to behave with dignity, win or lose. _And it is probably thanks to her that I didn't grow up being disgustingly conceited._

  
Yurio just snorts furiously and takes two steps forward. And he tells Viktor:

  
"I will beat you tomorrow grandfather and thus I will show everyone that I am better than you and the pig"

  
_"I'm waiting," I say with mockery and seriousness at the same time, yurio must think that a statement like this will affect me but the truth is that it is not the first time that I have received a challenge in my career and it does not scare me, it amuses me that finally I have competition. However there is something that Viktor cannot let go ......_

  
So with a sharp look Viktor says: "by the way you should stop telling Yuri pig, he is not fat and he does not need your insults."  
Yurio bristles like a cat and turns red with anger.

  
Viktor has never seen him like this before but he can't help but add. "After all, the difference in the scores was 0.12." 

  
Yurio turns redder and when he is about to release all kinds of profanities. An official appears informing them that the press conference is about to begin.

  
Viktor puts on his media smile and follows the officer into the conference room, Yakov appears with Georgi, and they do the same. Lilia calms Yurio in a corner demanding that he behave in front of the press.

  
The three skaters sit down to answer the journalists questions, with Viktor in the center, Yurio on his right and Georgi on his left, the journalists' questions are few and most of them directed at Viktor, so it is easy for the skaters to excuse themselves, and claim that they should go to rest and thus finish the conference.

  
Viktor really wants to go to the hotel and call Yuri even though he knows that Yuri should be sleeping because in Japan it's like midnight.

  
So Viktor says goodbye to Yakov and the others, picks up his things and takes a taxi to the hotel.

When he looks at his phone he sees messages from Yuri and his family congratulating him on his performance. Since Viktor doesn't want to be interrupted when he talks to Yuri, the first thing he does when he gets to his room is take a shower, and call room service to order a light dinner, some soup, with a salad and bread, he doesn't have much hungry but he knows that the first thing Yuri is going to ask him is if he already ate,

  
The phone rings and is quickly answered.

  
"Viktor your program was incredible", says Yuri excited and by way of greeting.

  
Viktor really smiles for the first time that day, "it makes me happy that you liked it."

  
"it was great." Says Yuri

  
"Thank you, your short program was good, but you have to work on the take off of the quad flip, and on giving more eros, because I know you can give more."

  
"I know Viktor", says Yuri a little exasperated

  
"How was Minako does as a substitute coach ?."

  
"Oh, she's good at it, she's pushing me until I drop to introduce her to all the Japanese skaters", says Yuri rolling his eyes.

  
"That what's expected of Minako", laughs Viktor

  
"Mari also came."

  
"Oh I'm glad she seems to have fun in Barcelona." Says Viktor

  
"Yeah. I saw Yurio skating he seemed a little nervous."

  
"Yes, it was his debut at the Russian Nationals in seniors. and he's the winner of the last GPF, so it's quite a bit of pressure."

  
"And he's just a teenager ....." says Yuri

  
"Yes, but don't worry about Yurio, he has Yakov and Lilia to help him, he will be fine."

  
"You’re right."

  
"I have missed you Yuri, I count the days to return to Japan."

  
"I've missed you too", says Yuri.

  
 _Oh my Yuri it's like having a hole in my heart to be separated from you, but soon we will be together again._ Trying to change the melancholic tone that the conversation is taking. Viktor says: "And how is Makka ?"

  
"He is well, in Yutopia with my parents, he misses you a lot too."

  
"Aww Makka," Viktor says longingly.

  
And so the conversation continues for a long time until they have to go to sleep., for which the two lovers say goodbye and end the call.

  
Viktor brushes his teeth, gets into bed and tries to sleep even though his heart is thousands of miles away with Yuri, and he deeply wishes that time passes quickly for them to be together again.


	4. who will get the crown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the nationals and Viktor and Yuri can't stand being apart anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics express the thoughts of the characters. Quotation marks indicate when a character speaks or a dialogue occurs.

Who will get the crown?

December 24, 2016, 4:00 pm Yekaterinburg, Russia.

The day of the long program of Russian Nationals has arrived; the reporters are more excited than the previous day, it was almost impossible for the skaters to enter the rink without answering their questions. For this reason Viktor waited until the last possible moment to appear in the rink, in order not to affect his concentration with unnecessary questions.

For now Viktor is doing some stretching in a private area of the rink. Yurio is on the other side of the room with his headphones on practicing some steps of his choreography. And Georgi is nowhere to be seen.

Early in the morning Yakov had breakfast with his three skaters, to make sure that everyone was eating properly and that they were in high spirits for the competition. It was a rather inconsequential breakfast, Yakov said the same orders as always, and he didn't focus much on Viktor since he knows that he rarely listens to what he has to say.

For now Viktor continues his stretches until it is the turn of the last six skaters to take the ice.

it's time for the six-minute warm-up. 

Georgi, Yurio, Viktor and the other three skaters are called to the ice.

Yuri is watching the competition from Japan, with Minako and Nishigori; his free program is tomorrow, although at the moment he can only focus on the competition that takes place in Russia, and that they see on his small computer screen.

All six skaters do their rounds around the rink, some do jumps some do not, Viktor does a triple axel and then focuses on his spins. The six minute warm-up is quickly over and the skaters leave the ice, except for the first skater to perform hs free program.

Yurio quickly disappears with Lilia, probably heading to a private area where they will not be disturbed by the press.

On the other hand Yakov settles with Georgi and Viktor in a room with a television where they can briefly observe the competition until it is their turn to compete.

_I wish I could talk to Yuri one last time before my show, but Yakov took our phones away, so I'll have to settle for showing him with my skating, what I want to tell him._

Soon the third skater of the last group is entering the ice to start his program. Yakov tells Georgi that it is time to wait next to the rink, at that moment Yurio and Lilia appear through a door, since as soon as Georgi finishes, it is Yurio's turn.

Viktor can't help but look at Yurio with curiosity, _these are his first Nationals in the senior category, and he got an incredible second place in the short program. I wonder if Yurio is even able to recognize how well he has done so far, he seems only interested in winning no matter what the cost._

Suddenly green eyes collide with blue, and Viktor smiles and says: "Yurio, good luck in your free program".

Yurio was furious, and either because of the nerves or the pressure, he couldn't help but go to where Viktor was, face him and yell at him: "stupid, old man, don't even think that you're going to beat me, I'll beat you and make a fool of you in front of everyone".

"Oh how exciting, you can give it a try if you want", says Viktor without losing his smile. This only makes Yurio turn red with fury and starts yelling all kinds of expletives.

Lilia orders from the other side of the room: "Yuri Plisetsky stop talking".

Yakov tired of the drama decides to intervene: "Yuri behave, and come with me right now, you will wait with me and Georgi next to the rink until it is your turn."

"But Yakov ........."

"It's an order". says Yakov.

So Yurio has no choice but to follow Yakov to the door.

Viktor watches carefully as Yakov Gerogi and Yurio go to the side of the rink to wait their turn, Lilia sighs wearily.

_No matter what everyone thinks I was being honest in giving Yurio good luck, I would never try to harm him, since for me the greater the competition, the more interesting it becomes. However, Yurio still has many things to learn and I would like to help him in some way, and having Lilia and Yakov overprotect him is not going to do him any good._

Now that Viktor is alone with Lilia. He remembers that he had something to ask Lilia. Meanwhile on the television screen Georgi is about to enter the ice. Lilia stands next to Viktor to observe the routine, but not before saying to Viktor with an air of haughtiness: "You enjoy provoking the competition; you have not changed at all Viktor Nikiforov" Viktor shrugs and says: "I just wished him luck I wasn't offending him"

"Apparently but Yuri still doesn't know how to deal properly with the competition, he is not like you were at that age he is less mature" says Lilia as a half apology for Yurio's attitude.

Viktor smiles artificially and says: "don't worry, I'm used to Yurio's attacks". And deciding to change the subject, he adds:" I wanted to ask you something, can you give ballet classes to my Yuri?

Lilia stares at Viktor and asks: "Yuri ..... You mean Yuri Katsuki?"

"Yes."

"The one who got second place in the GPF?"

"Yeah that's my Yuri" says Viktor with a small smile.

Lilia gives Viktor a strict look and says: "and why I should teach him, I don't have time and I already take care of enough skaters that not value ballet like Yuri Plisetsky and also I have to take care of you again"

"Oh Lilia, but my Yuri is really good and ......."

Still unconvinced, Lilia just gives Viktor a contemptuous look and goes to the door because it is almost Yurio's turn and she wants to see him from the rink's side.

 _I knew it would be difficult to convince lilia to teach Yuri without seeing him dance first, well I'll have to use my last weapon ..._ "Wait Lilia, seriously he is really good and his longtime teacher is Minako Okukawa"

This statement makes Lilia stop just under the door frame and turn around.

Viktor sees the realization on her face; of course she knows who is Minako Okukawa winner of the benois de la danse. _As I thought, not even Lilia can resist the curiosity to know how good a teacher is an old dancer who dazzled the world with her ability._

Without losing her serious face. Lilia gives Viktor one last look and finally accepts and says: "when you go to my study for your first class after the nationals, bring this Yuri Katsuki and then I will decide if I will teach him".

Then without waiting for the answer from Viktor, Lilia finally leaves the room.

Viktor turns his gaze back to the TV. Georgi has finished his program; Viktor can hear the applause and shouts of the crowd giving Georgi their support. It seems that it was a good program, however Viktor did not pay much attention immersed in his talk with Lilia. Georgi leaves the ice and sits on the kiss and cry with Yakov. And Viktor notices that Georgi looks nervous for once, but in anticipation of knowing his score and not in preparation for one of Yakov's scolding.

"And the score for Georgi Povich is……….. 196.99"

It's a personal best. 

_Wow, it was definitely a good show I'm going to have to watch the replay Well now it's my time to focus it's almost my turn._

Viktor took a few deep breaths and cleared his mind of any thoughts other than his program. He closed his eyes and visualized how he wanted his show to turn out, every little detail. Then he opened his eyes and an air of cold detachment could be observed in them, then Viktor took his things and went to the side of the rink.

Beside the rink Yurio is receiving the last words of support from Yakov and Lilia. Viktor adjusts to watch the blonde's program away from them. As much as Viktor likes to upset Yurio, he is not going to intervene in his chances of winning.

Yurio heads to the center of the ice. The program music begins.

Viktor carefully observes how Yurio tries to connect with the program, however it is not easy, when his first jump approaches Yurio prepares and lands correctly, however, he has a strong fall in his second jump causing him to fall behind and be out of time with the music for a few seconds.

Viktor can't help but think: _Yurio doesn't have the facility to adjust the show artistically when he makes mistakes._

On the ice Yurio struggles to get on time with his program he has to make some moves faster than is appropriate which will have an impact on his performance score. It seems that trying to recover from his fall cost him to exhaust himself more than necessary. Since after the second half of the program Yurio looks exhausted to the point that his last quad jump is downgraded to a triple and when listening to the final notes of his program Yurio looks as tired as in Barcelona.

Yurio picks up some cat stuffed animals and heads to the rink's exit. Yakov gives him his jacket and his skatesguards. And the blonde goes together with Lilia to the kiss and cry.

 _Well it's my turn._ Viktor feels like the pressure of the competition gives him an electric energy that goes through his whole body. Right now Viktor is the living legend of skating with a mask of coldness.

He runs into Yurio and Lilia as he heads for the rink door. He doesn't look at them. He is completely focused on his skating. When viktor arrives next to Yakov and takes off his jacket and hands it to Yakov, finally revealing his skating outfit from the free show. He takes off his skating guards and enters the ice.

The public is dazzled by Viktor's skating costume, the top is a beautiful long-sleeved shirt white on the shoulders, that gradually degrades to a light aqua green, then a medium turquoise and finally to a dark turquoise just above the black pants at the bottom. The shirt has a v-neck that emphasizes Viktor's neck and chest. The shirt also has a lot of sparkling crystals that reflect the light and make it look like Viktor is wrapped in a cloth with thousands of diamonds around him.

Yuri in Japan opens his mouth in complete admiration, _it is the most beautiful costume that Viktor has worn in years, it looks so fruity, it reminds me of his last costume when he was in juniors_. Yuri can't help but think with a slight blush on his cheeks.

In Russia, Viktor makes a round around the ice, shaking off the last of his nerves before his presentation, and then stops in front of Yakov to receive the last advice from his coach. "Vitya concentrate on landing your jumps. If you skate without errors you will win".

Viktor nods even though he's not paying much attention to Yakov. Suddenly the audience erupts in shouts and applause. And viktor knows that probably the judges announced Yurio's score.

_I don't have time to think about the scores of other skaters I have to focus on my program_

Viktor finally made his way to the center of the ice. He takes a deep breath his music starts playing and he starts to skate. The music of the program is called "You Only Live Once", it's an original piece, it's a lively and fun piece, very different from the shows that Viktor has skated since he started winning all his competitions.

As Viktor moves through the first moves of his choreography Yuri can't help but think: _Viktor hasn't skated with this enthusiasm in a long time it's as if instead of the living legend of skating I'm seeing the Viktor that likes to try new things, who plays silly games with Makkachin. It is a side of Viktor that no one has seen before._

Of course, the first jump in Viktor's program is a quad flip, and he executed it in a beautiful way, then he performed his 4S + 2T combination, followed by the first spin of his routine.

_The show is going well so far, are you watching Yuri?_

Then Viktor is executing the choreographic sequence this is one of Viktor's strong points, his way of interpreting his choreography telling a story is incredible, so the playful and lively movements make the audience hold their breath and be surprised.

Yuri is shaking just seeing that interpretation and a lump forms in his throat: _Viktor, you really are incredible, I would have liked to be there._

Then Viktor executes a 4T and a 3A, followed by a spin. _This is the part where I start to get tired and I can feel the burn on my legs_.

After the spin Viktor performs the second combination of his program a 4T + 2S + 2L, then he performs his step sequence.

_My step sequence should be cheerful, fast and expressive, I have been watching videos of Yuri to improve it, however it still needs a lot of work._

Upon seeing Viktor’'s step sequence Yuri is surprised as it reminds him of parts of a step secuence that he used when he was sixteen and was winning his junior national championships. _Oh my god how Viktor was inspired by that !_.

On the ice Viktor is ending his program with his last jump, and spins. The music ends and you can hear the shouts and applause of the public, which are greater than any other skater in the competition has received. Viktor bows to the audience and heads to the exit but not before picking up a Yuri plush in the Yuri on ice costume. _I am so tired and I can clearly see how the quality of the program declined after the second half, and I also need to work on increasing the degree of difficulty for later competitions._

In his own way Yuri also noticed Viktor's tiredness: _he seems so tired ... hopefully but he did well if it weren't for Yurio's mistakes this competition would be very close_.

Viktor puts on his jacket and goes with Yakov to the kiss and cry. So at last it was time to find out who won the competition. Viktor feels the burning in his legs after a demanding skating; he has to make a conscious effort to control his breathing, while drinking from his water bottle. Meanwhile Yakov, who is sitting next to him, can't help but say to him: "you need to work on this program, if you want to win the Europeans and Worlds, you must correct the mistakes and increase the difficulty.

Viktor hugs his Yuri plush a little tighter and waits a little nervous for his score. Since he does not know what score Yurio obtained .. Finally after a few tense seconds, the judges have Viktor's score.

Viktor sighs; _this is the time to find out if my programs were enough to win._

"And the score for Viktor Nikiforov is: ........."

Viktor holds his breath.

Somewhere in the rink Yurio clenches his fists until they turn white.

In Japan, Yuri strongly grasps the part of his shirt that is over his heart.

"is ....................... 202 .05." "He is currently in first place".

People go crazy with the announcement; everyone jumps and screams with happiness.

Viktor smiles happily and salutes. _Yes, I did it even though it was difficult, I did it, and it was thanks to Yuri that inspired me to win_.

In Japan, Yuri has tears in his eyes, and Minako and Nishigori pat him gently on the back "It was an incredible show as you can expect from Viktor Nikiforov" says Minako.

"And to think that it's his first competition of the season and he still won that was amazing", adds Takeshi.

Viktor has no time to rest, as after getting up from the kiss and cry he must prepare for the award ceremony.

Viktor checks his makeup and takes several sips of water. The fatigue of the competition seems to finally catch up with his body, now that the adrenaline has dropped, so while the officials prepare the carpet and the podium for the winners, Viktor performs some stretches to avoid cramps Meanwhile, Yakov looks at him and says: "Viktor those programs were regular, although I must admit they were better than I expected. However they need a lot of work if you plan to win the Europeans Championships".

"Don't worry, I know Yakov".

_Of course, I know that I need to work on my programs. In the European section there are a lot of amazing skaters and my programs are not ready yet for that type of competition._

Suddenly a door opens and Yurio and Lilia enter the room. Viktor finishes his stretches, and despite knowing that they are there he decides to ignore them for the moment. Viktor suddenly isn't in the mood to deal with a hormonal teen even though he feels his eyes poking holes in his back. However, luckily an officer quickly calls them to the side of the rink to be called to receive their medals.

The announcer begins to call them "in third place Georgi Popovich". Georgi approaches the podium. While his free skating music plays. He dramatically greets the audience and takes his place.

Viktor thinks: _well, it was a good competition for him although many people will always say that he was never or will be at my level. when I met him I was thirteen years old and it seemed that Georgi was going to be my first real friend, however the competitiveness of skating in Russia forced us to be rivals, which caused me and Georgi to fall apart. Causing us to be simple rink companions without any personal relationship_.

"In second place is Yuri Plisetsky". Yurio goes to the podium without greeting the public and takes the second step It seems that Yurio wants this to end as quickly as possible. He looks completely disappointed.

"And in firts place is Viktor Nikiforov". Viktor takes off his jacket and goes to the podium. The screams of the people are impressive.

 _It is as if they are welcoming me._ _Like I never left_ Viktor greeted them before going up to the first step, afterwards they received their medals and a bouquet of fresh flowers.

When Viktor gets his gold medal. The audience chants his name incessantly and applauds Vit-tor, Vik-tor. Vik-tor.

Russian nationals have been Viktor's show for many years. And many do not remember the last time a different skater won the competition.

After the celebratory turn around the rink, the skaters head to the press conference. "Mr. Nikiforov congratulations on your victory today. What do you think of today's results?"

"I am very happy to have achieved the victory. However, I know that I have to work on improving my programs".

"Is it true that you plan to continue being Yuri Katsuki's coach and compete at the same time?"

"Yes. Being Yuri’s coach has helped me grow as a competitor".

In this way the press conference continues for half an hour. until the skaters were allowed to retire.

* * *

After the award ceremony ended, and the start of another event was ushered in, Minako and Nishigori left Yuri's room, where the three of them watched the event together.

Suddenly someone knocked on Yuri's room, he was surprised since he was not expecting anyone now, however he still went to open the door. On the other side of the door was what appeared to be a delivery man with two boxes, one box was small and the other was big. The delivery man asks: "are you Katsuki Yuri?".

"Yes, it's me".

"Can you show me your id?

"Yes of course, wait a moment". Yuri returned to enter his room in search of his identification, he took it and showed it to the delivery man, who nodded and said: "please sign this receipt, thank you very much and good night".

"Good night Yuri answered" Yuri closes the door and looks confusedly at the packages that are now on the floor of his room.

 _I wonder who sent me this; well I better open it to see what it is_.

Yuri opens the small box, inside he finds a slice of delicious Christmas cake. Yuri gasps in surprise, and takes the card next to the piece of cake.

_My yuri ._

_Merry Christmas I'm very sorry, that I can't be with you right now, I read on the internet that Christmas in Japan is a celebration for couples, how interesting, I also read that it is a tradition to eat this cake, so eat it thinking of me, only this time I will let you break your diet, enjoy it. And maybe when I'm back in Japan it won't be too late for us to spend time together under the Christmas lights._

_With love, Viktor_.

Yuri can't help but blush at the last lines of the note. _Typical for Viktor to do something like this, Yuri thinks with a soft smile. however, I am going to check what the other box has before I eat the cake._

Yuri opens the other box, and inside it he finds several gifts packed in gold paper with red ribbons. with a sigh he thinks: _Viktor is so extra_.

In the first box he finds a box with twenty silk ties of different colors, and a piece of paper that says: _because I hate that tie you wore at the banquet._

Yuri complains, of course Viktor always commenting on my clothes.

The next gift is a beautiful dark blue parka with faux fur on its neck; it looks more expensive than any other piece of clothing Yuri has ever owned in his life. and it comes with a card that says: _you will need it in Russia._

The next gift is a new handheld video game console and it comes with four new games and a paper that says: _Something for your fun_. and the last gift is a book entitled Ana Karenina, it has a dedication on the first page that says: _for my Yuri, I hope this book represents the beginning of many adventures that we will live together. starting with St. Petersburg._

Yuri feels overwhelmed with Viktor's kindness, to the point of shedding some tears, especially the book is a very sincere gift, because Viktor loves to read and giving Yuri a book is as if he is sharing a private part of himself with Yuri.

Yuri leaves the gifts in their respective boxes and goes in search of his cell phone since he wants to call Viktor. He takes the cake with him.

* * *

On a cold night in Russia, Viktor was finally arriving at the hotel, having finally rid himself of the journalists. because being the Russian champion in figure skating is extremely strenuous work. With a deep sigh Viktor sets his things by the door, and flops onto the bed. Since he already took a previous shower in the rink before heading to the hotel to wipe off all the sweat and fatigue of the day, since he thought that when he arrived at the hotel he would be too tired to do it.

Viktor is not in the best mood despite having won the Nationals, he wishes he were in Japan with Yuri instead of in the cold hotel bed, actually, Viktor had plans to leave immediately after the award ceremony, however Yakov and The Russian Skating Federation strongly objected, stating that Viktor needs to see his sponsors at the banquet as he has been out for half a season and needs to make sure they continue to support him. so Viktor had no choice but to accept it, even though Viktor mentioned that he did not have a routine prepared for the gala, they did not listen to him and asked him to skate whatever he considered appropriate. so Viktor is stuck in Russia until the gala is over.

Viktor is so exhausted from doing whatever others want and never what he wants, that's one of the reasons why he wasn't so excited about going back to competitions, even though skating has always been the most important part of his life.

He should probably order something to eat, but he feels like a million blocks are pressing him onto the bed and, It's almost impossible for him to move because of how tired and discouraged he is. However, the overwhelming and suffocating silence of the room is interrupted when he feels a vibration in his pants pocket and then he remembers that there is his cell phone and that he forgot to change it from silent mode to normal mode.

When he has the phone in his hand and sees the caller ID say: My Yuri, Viktor can't help but forget his bad mood a bit and accept Yuri's face time call. "Hi Viktor, congratulations on your gold medal".

"Thanks Yuri, but what are you doing awake at this time, it is very late in Japan and tomorrow is your free program".

"You didn't need to do this, you know, you didn't need to buy me anything for Christmas", says Yuri showing him the little piece of Christmas cake with the camera.

"Oh so the presents did arrive on time, i had completely forgotten i had sent them", says viktor with an air of amusement.

"Yes, but it was not necessary for you to do it, however, thank you I loved all the gifts". Yuri says with flushed cheeks and a sweet look.

"I'm glad, but you should eat your cake and go to sleep now, coach's orders", Viktor says, feigning a strict tone.

"Yuri can't help but laugh at this, tell Yurio that I congratulate him on his silver medal".

"Oh well, I'm going to try he's not in the best mood".

"Oh I can imagine. It is not easy to lose after having won the GPF".

"Yes, he seems to be adjusting. I'm going to stay at the hotel tomorrow because my competition is over so I can be more aware of your free program, so let me know when you are getting ready for your morning practice".

"Ok, but don't you want to see the other events? " _The moment I step outside my room I will be attacked by all the journalists, so this time I refuse to appear until Yuri finishes his competition._ After thinking this Viktor says to Yuri: "I'm more interested in your competition than in those other events, after all I hope you win the gold".

"No pressure, and Have you already decided what you're going to skate for the gala ?"

"No, and the truth is, I'm not very interested in this, Viktor adds with a tone of irritation".

"Why ?"

"Because I'd rather be on my way to Japan now. I tried to leave today, but…..",

"Viktor, what ? you're going to get in a lot of trouble."

"don't worry Yuri they didn't let me so here I am".

"Viktor, I ...... " Yuri can't help but think: _I should tell him Happy Birthday to cheer him up and also tell him about the gifts I send him, no, I can't, that's until after twelve and it's not that time in Russia yet_ and the words died in Yuri's mouth, he doesn't know what to say or do. However he manages to say in a whisper, "you will see how time passes quickly and you will return to Japan soon.

"Yes", Viktor says with a tired sigh, trying to convince himself. "But now you must go to sleep Yuri. Good night."

"Good night Viktor, and Merry Christmas and thank you for everything, and tomorrow do not take your eyes off me I will win that gold medal". Yuri says with determination and bright eyes.

Viktor has a lump in his throat and he can barely "say I'll be watching". and the call ends.

Viktor lies down on the bed and he can't stop some tears from escaping, it hurts him a lot to be so far from Yuri, Viktor loves him like he has never loved anyone in his life, maybe he hasn't had the time to deepen his relationship with him for all the competitions they had to attend but he will do everything possible for not be separate from Yuri again, to hell with the competitions.

Viktor looks up at the dark, starless sky and thinks not for the first time, if he really wants to continue competing, or wants to retire, or wants to compete and train Yuri, he must find out.

* * *

The call ends and with a sweet and sad smile Yuri sits in one of the armchairs that has a panoramic view of Osaka night and prepares to eat the piece of Christmas cake. _I wish you were here Viktor, so you could also taste the cake._ _The last time I ate Christmas cake was before I went to live in America, I used to eat it every year with Yuko and Nishigori, and we also ate fried chicken from KFC. I really miss these times where everything was simpler._

Yuri takes the first bite of the cake, it is delicious, the Christmas cake is a fluffy cake covered with a thick layer of whipped cream and decorated with fresh strawberries. The tradition of eating it at Christmas in Japan began when Decades before World War II, Japan faced an American cultural boom. After the end of World War II, the United States invaded Japan and little by little its customs were leaving their mark, sweets and chocolates were mass produced that filled supermarkets and little by little they entered Japanese culture. Christmas was an opportunity to celebrate economic prosperity and the mixture of cultures and thus began the symbol of the Christmas cake.

Yuri continues to eat his piece of cake, deep in thought, he thinks of Viktor, his family, gold medal, traditions and much more. When he finishes the cake he washes his teeth and goes to sleep. 

* * *

December 25 dawns cold and sad in Osaka. Minako and Nishigori have to drag Yuri out of bed, since he stayed up late. They had breakfast at the hotel and took a taxi to the rink.

They arrived thirty minutes late to morning practice, which was not new to Yuri since he was not an early riser, many times he fell asleep and had not arrived at practice on time.

The morning practice developed normally, Viktor was all the time in facetime giving Yuri suggestions and comments, which allowed him to feel a certain degree of normality.

Then Yuri has several commitments to the media because even though he is not the defending champion, he is the best and most popular skater in Japan. Then Yuri went to have lunch with Minako and Nishigori, trying to shake off the weariness of dealing with the press a bit and recharge for the competition.

In Russia Viktor is preparing to watch Yuri's free skate, when the door to his room rings, is a messenger with a package for him. _Who would send me a package?_

Viktor takes the package and opens it inside there is a white note that says:

_I know you told me you did not celebrate your birthday, but I do want to celebrate the day you were born, since it is a happy and important day to celebrate for me. So happy birthday, Viktor. and Merry Christmas._

_Yuri k._

In addition to the note, in the box there is a small cupcake with a white cover and colored sprinkles and a false candle. There are also two gifts wrapped, one in Christmas paper and the other in blue paper with white balloons. Viktor decides to open the Christmas paper first inside, its says that it is from Yuri and all his family and that they wish him a merry Christmas.

The gift is an album of photographs of all the months that Viktor spent in Hasetsu, all of them have written notes of what happened in the photographs. Viktor feels overwhelmed. _The Katsukis are a good family, I don't remember the last time someone gave me something so valuable, it was probably when I got Makka,_ says Viktor with a small smile and an air of melancholy. _They didn't need to do this but I love it._

The birthday gift is a personalized notebook, with a gold pen with Viktor's initials, and cames with a note that said: _thank you for being my coach, continue helping me to be a better skater._

 _Oh Yuri._ Viktor can't help but shed a couple of happy tears, and thinks fondly: _you don't know how important you are to me, Yuri, it's incredible how you've changed my life, I appreciate it a lot._

After regaining control of his emotions a bit, Viktor calls Yuri to thank him for the gifts and they spend an hour talking causing Minako and Nishigori to confiscate Yuri's phone for a while.

* * *

Time passes quickly, and suddenly it is time for Yuri to do his free program, Yuri goes to the center of the ice and the music starts. It is a good program, however not as perfect as in Barcelona. at the end people shout and clap many have never seen a quad flip live, and Yuri is the first Japanese skater to land one. Yuri receives a huge shower of flowers and stuffed animals, Yuri picks up a pineapple, a carrot, and a sushi.

He then in the kiss and cry receives his score.

"The score for Yuri Katsuki is 205,10, He's in first place", says the announcer excitedly.

The audience goes crazy, the applause and screams are deafening. Yuri bows a little to thank them for their support. _Did you see it Viktor? I won the gold medal for you_.

Next to Yuri in the kiss and cry, Minako and Nishigori are crying with happiness and they only manage to congratulate Yuri over and over again.

After leaving the kiss and crying, Yuri waits in one of the corridors for the officials to prepare the award ceremony, he would like to speak with Viktor, however Minako kept his phone and now is not the best time since a group of skaters including Minami asked for his autograph and photos immediately, which is why Yuri is quite busy at the moment. Minami can not contain his tears of happiness and says: "you did so well Yuri kun, it was incredible".

"Thank you, you did well too", Yuri replies, a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Did you see my free program?" Minami asks hopefully.

"Oh yes i saw it, while i was warming up. You did it well".

Minami's eyes shine like never before and tears of happiness come out of them. "Yuri kun watched my show, I'm so happy".

Suddenly, Minami's monologue is interrupted by an official advising the winners that they must wait next to the rink to get their medals.

in Russia Viktor is watching the award ceremony of the Japanese nationals, he is so proud of Yuri that he can hardly contain himself. However, he can't help but think: _I must have been there, it's the first gold medal that Yuri has won since I started training him, I'm so disappointed not to be with him_.

On the computer screen they have begun to call the skaters, to receive their medals, Yuri is the last to be called and the one who gets the biggest ovations.

In Yu topia, Yuri's parents proudly watch their son regain his national title, because despite not knowing anything about skating, they are aware of all the sacrifices their son has made throughout his career.

When Yuri receives his gold medal, he promises himself that from now on he will try to be a better skater, he will try to be stronger, in order to compete with Viktor.

After the award ceremony is over, Yuri receives more congratulations on his victory, so many that they make him feel overwhelmed, however he does not have time to focus on this, as a big press conference awaits him.

The room where the press conference is held is spacious, has off-white walls, in the front there is a large table with all kinds of microphones from different press channels, Near the table are three chairs where the three medalists will sit. When everything is ready the press conference starts, the moderator tries to do a good job of controlling how the journalists stumble over each other for asking Yuri questions. it's as if the other two skaters don't exist for them.

Yuri looks at the room full of journalists, sighs wearily, and thinks: _it seems that all sports journalists from Japan are present and want a piece of me. I haven't seen so much press since Oda retired. It's like they are welcoming me, like I'm a great champion, but I'm just one more skater in the crowd. They should also look at Minami and Yuto, although it is logical that they are not interested at the moment, I mean Minami has just debuted in the senior category but has not yet participated in international competitions and Yuto has had some participation in the international circuit, but these have usually been irregular. so they just want to know about me, since I just won the silver medal in_ _the GPF. and it's the best win by a Japanese skater in years._

So the press conference continues with Yuri being the center of attention. when it finishes, everyone says goodbye and retires to rest for tomorrow's gala.

* * *

Yuri is getting out of the shower when his phone rings, it's Viktor of course. "Hey, Viktor".

"Hey, you did well, I'm proud of you".

"Thanks", says Yuri blushing.

"I would have liked to be there".

"I would have liked that too, well, and how have things been in Russia?"

"Everything is fine, although I have spent most of the time in my room. The only bad thing that happened is Yurio is still in a bad mood about his silver medal".

"Ok, did you finally think what are you going to do for the gala?"

"Yeah, I do have an idea, though you'll have to wait to see it", said Viktor playfully.

"Okay".

"I miss you so much, My Yuri.

"Soon we will be together", says Yuri, unable to avoid being embarrassed..

"Yes, you're right, but now it's time for you to rest, it's been a long day, good night, my Yuri."

"Good night Viktor."

And that's how the call ends, and with a resigned sigh Yuri finishes getting ready for bed.

And in Russia Viktor desperately tries not to get sucked into loneliness by reading comments about Japanese nationals.

* * *

In the way in which time flows like water, the day of the gala arrives. Viktor is checking his makeup in the bathroom mirror in his hotel room. When he finishes getting ready, he picks up his things and puts them in his makeup bag. then he takes the bag and puts it in his sports bag. Viktor puts on his tennis shoes, and his red and white jacket, then checks that he has not left anything behind. and finally he takes his suitcase and his sports bag and goes to the rink.

The original plan was that Viktor was going to return to Japan until tomorrow as he had to attend the banquet however, he spoke with his sponsors and the Federation and they agreed that Viktor would leave after the gala on the condition that after new year he will attend a special meeting with them.

Viktor presented at the gala a show designed in one day with animated music and dressed in a black suit made of material that would allow him to skate. He wore a white shirt and a black tie under his suit. The audience loved his performance, as it was different from Georgi's drama and Yurio's furious grace, as he was forced to skate the routine that Lilia choreographed for him and not welcome to the madness as he wanted.

Viktor ends his show and says goodbye to Yakov. the old man just barks his goodbye and reminds Viktor that he will be waiting for him at the rink after New Years. Viktor takes a quick shower, to get rid of all the sweat and fatigue of the day, then he wears a white sweater, black pants and black boots, on top of this he uses a brown jacket and a red scarf to protect himself from the cold. then he takes his luggage and sports bag and gets into the car that will take him to the airport.

_I'll be with you soon Yuri, just wait a little longer._

Viktor's flight crosses the skies of Yekaterinburg at 5:30 pm, Viktor settled in his seat cannot help but wish that the hours pass quickly. It will be a twelve hour flight. two hours from Yekaterinburg to Moscow, nine hours from Moscow to Tokyo and finally one hour from Tokyio to Osaka.

On December 27 a sunny and cold morning dawns in Osaka. Yuri, Minako and Nishigori are sitting in a small cafe located across the street from the hotel. Yuri is still half asleep, since it is 7:45 am and it is too early for him. however he has to attend a meeting with a representative of the Japan Skating Federation at 8:30 am so he can't relax yet, as he would like.

They are finishing breakfast since afterwards Minako and Nishigori are going to leave. The talk this morning is basically focused on what happened in the Nationals, Minako seems to be excited and promises to be on four continents to support Yuri. a statement that makes Yuri a bit embarrassed. After breakfast, Yuri says goodbye to his two substitute trainers. "Thanks for everything Minako, Nishigori you were very helpful."

"It was nothing, it was interesting to see the Nationals Championships again in person, my only regret is that neither Yuko nor the girls could come with me. Well, maybe in the future when they are older".

"I hope" Yuri says shyness. _The last time Yuko personally attended a skating competition was long before the triplets were born. When I was still interested in competing, I can't help but feel the burning that my heart produces when thinking about how close I was with Yuko in those times. Things changed so fast that I can't help but think that I lost a part of my best friend. nevertheless I am happy that she is happy with her life_.

"I think it's time to go, we don't want to miss our plane, see you in Hasetsu", says Minako, interrupting Yuri's train of thoughts.

"Oh, you're right, thank you so much for everything Minako sensei."

"Goodbye", says Nishigori, giving Yuri a headlock as a farewell.

Then Minako and Nishigori get into a taxi that will take them to the airport.

Yuri sighs with a warm smile as she watches the taxi get lost in the morning traffic on the streets of Osaka.

Yuri decides to go to the conference room where his meeting will be, however before entering the hotel he is stopped by a small group of fans who want his autograph and some pictures with him. fans surround him in a circle and Yuri is not paying attention around him.

* * *

Viktor arrives in Osaka totally tired, and takes a taxi, which he barely manages to give instructions in his rudimentary Japanese of where he is going. He can't help the excitement of knowing he's close to seeing Yuri again. upon arrival at the hotel Viktor pays the taxi driver and takes his bags.

When he is about to enter the lobby of the hotel he hears the sound of excited voices, so he turns to see what is happening, and that is when he sees him, his Yuri is in the center of a group of fans signing autographs and taking photos with them,

Viktor can't help but feel proud. _I feel like my heart is going to stop_ Viktor silently approaches the group of fans to surprise Yuri.

Yuri finished with the last autograph, so the fans thank him and say goodbye walking in the opposite direction of the hotel. Yuri watches them disappear into the distance thoughtfully.

Suddenly he hears footsteps on the concrete approaching him and then he hears someone ask: "can I also have a photo with the best skater in Japan?"

Yuri's eyes widen, _I know that voice, but it can't be, it's still too early for him to arrive._ Yuri spins around quickly, and runs into Viktor. He seems exhausted, his hair is somewhat disheveled and he has a heartfelt smile extending his arms towards Yuri. None of these details are important since the moment Yuri crossed his gaze with Viktor, he ran towards him and threw himself into the open arms that awaited him.

"Welcome Viktor".

"I'm back my Yuri".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCORES  
> Yuri Katsuki SP: 110.05. FS: 205,10, TS: 315.15  
> Viktor Nikiforov SP: 110,02, FS: 202 .05 TS: 312,07  
> Yuri Plisetsky SP: 102.12. FS: 199.01 TS: 301.13  
> Georgi Popovich SP: 97.06. FS: 196.99. TS: 294.05

**Author's Note:**

> these are all my headcanons. I apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes.  
> Yuri is Yuri Katsuki  
> Yurio is Yuri plisetsky


End file.
